


Replicate

by kffproject



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boys' Love, EXO - Freeform, Gay, Kai - Freeform, Kyungsoo - Freeform, LGBT, M/M, dokyungsoo, exofanfiction, jongin - Freeform, kimjongin
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kffproject/pseuds/kffproject
Summary: [KFF Project : Special Quarantine]Kyungsoo terkurung di dalam ruangan itu. Setelah lima belas kali terbuka mata oleh guyuran air sedingin es, Kyungsoo baru mendapatkan kebenaran tentang dirinya. Dia harus memilih, lebih baik membunuh atau hidup untuk orang lain.#KFFdiRumahAja
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Replicate

**Title**

REPLICATE

** Main Cast **

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

** Side Cast **

Kim Suho

**Warning**

It will be boring!

**Summary**

Kyungsoo terkurung di dalam ruangan itu. Setelah lima belas kali terbuka mata oleh guyuran air sedingin es, Kyungsoo baru mendapatkan kebenaran tentang dirinya. Dia harus memilih, lebih baik membunuh atau hidup untuk orang lain. 

** Author’s Note **

Kalau yang pernah nonton  _ The Island _ dan  _ Hunger Games _ , cerita ini mencontoh konsep cerita itu, tapi alurnya seratus persen berbeda. Di sini, saya membahas tentang  _ Clarkson’s Disease _ , sejatinya saya tidak tahu apakah itu penyakit ada obatnya atau tidak, saya gunakan itu sesuai kebutuhan cerita. At the last, thanks to prompt creator, I know it’s beyond expectation and I’m sorry, I make it open ended. 

** Kode Prompt **

BL006 — “Kyungsoo diculik sekelompok orang dan dikurung di sebuah laboratorium sebagai bahan percobaan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat mereka menjadikannya kelinci percobaan, apa yang membuatnya ‘berbeda’ dari orang lain. Tak ada yang memberitahu dirinya, kecuali seorang spy yang menyamar menjadi penjaga kandangnya dan menolongnya untuk keluar dari sana.”

**Tag**

kyungsoo, jongin, kimjongin, dokyungsoo, kai, exo, exofanfiction, boyslove, gay, lgbt

#KFFdiRumahAja

Republik Korea pada satu waktu mengalami musim kemarau yang berkepanjangan, hujan tak turun dan salju tak datang bertahun-tahun. Dalam periode yang sangat lama bencana kekeringan melanda. Sumur kering, sungai kering, bahkan air laut pun surut.

Selaras dengan kekeringan yang terjadi, makhluk hidup pun meronta. Tumbuh-tumbuhan mati, hewan mati, dan bahkan manusia ikut mati oleh derita kelaparan. Imbas buruk pun tak hanya sampai di sana, tiba-tiba saja kebakaran terjadi di mana-mana bersama angin badai yang melahap seluruh wilayah Republik Korea. Dalam sekejap, Republik Korea lenyap tak berbekas. 

Tiga puluh tahun kemudian, rakyat yang tersisa berhasil membangun kembali Republik Korea yang hancur. Kini, musim sudah berdamai, sudah sangat normal sebagaimana Republik Korea biasanya. Negara tercinta kini hidup bermekaran dalam keindahan, kecanggihan, kedamaian, dan kesejahteraan. 

Setidaknya itu adalah anggapan orang-orang yang tinggal di distrik yang mewah berkecukupan. Namun, untuk Do Kyungsoo, Distrik 12-nya adalah distrik yang payah. 

"Selamat datang ... selamat berbelanja." Kyungsoo menyapa pelanggan yang baru sama memasuki toserba tempat ia bekerja. 

Kyungsoo meringis, bergidik kedinginan lantaran cuaca malam begitu kacau. Hujan tak kunjung reda sejak pagi tadi. Biasanya, cuaca memang sedikit kacau di masa pergantian musim. Kyungsoo berharap pemilik toserba segera memperbaiki penghangat ruangan sehingga Kyungsoo bisa bekerja dengan nyaman setiap malamnya. 

Baru saja Kyungsoo selesai berangan-angan tentang penghangat ruangan, tiba-tiba mata beralih dan tertarik untuk menilik lampu teras halaman depan toserbanya berkedip-kedip. Satu kali. Dua kali. Lantas, mati. 

"Sial!" Kyungsoo mengumpat. 

Bahkan orang kaya yang memiliki sebuah toserba, tak mampu memperbaiki dan mempernyaman asetnya. Sekali lagi Kyungsoo harus menegaskan, Distrik 12 adalah distrik termiskin dari seluruh distrik yang ada di Republik Korea Baru. 

"Oh, ini saja? Ingin bayar kredit atau debit?" Kyungsoo menyapa pelanggan yang datang ke meja kasir untuk membayar belanjaannya. 

"T—Tunai." Pelanggan itu bicara terbata. 

Aromanya hangus, seperti sesuatu habis terbakar. Baju yang dikenakannya sedikit kumal dan koyak. Sepertinya memang benar tebakan Kyungsoo karena si pelanggan membeli beberapa obat luka bakar. Ada pula beberapa bungkus rokok, air minum, dan camilan. Sembari menghitung belanjaannya, Kyungsoo berusaha menangkap bagaimana rupa pelanggan ini. Namun tak terlihat, ia menunduk dan wajahnya tertutup topi hitam. Kulit tubuhnya sedikit gelap, barangkali bukan orang Korea. 

"Delapan puluh ribu  _ won _ ," ucap Kyungsoo. Cukup banyak yang dibeli orang kumal ini. "Terima kasih dan selamat berbelanja kembali." 

Kyungsoo tak mau panik dan memasang tampang khawatir, lagi pula ini risikonya jika memilih bekerja menjaga toserba di malam hari. Terlalu banyak orang yang mencurigakan. 

#KFFdiRumahAja

  
  


Suara hidung yang bergetar terdengar nyaring. Kyungsoo menyeruput lendir di dalam sana hingga tertelan ke dalam mulutnya. Asin. Indera penciumnya bermasalah sejak hari kemarin. 

Dingin pawana malam yang menyeruak, membuat tubuh bergidik; Kyungsoo merapatkan jaket dan menyimpan kedua tangan pada saku. 

Ini sudah jam dua malam, tetapi Distrik 12 seolah tak berhenti. Suara sirene mobil patroli kepolisian di mana-mana, deru motor liar di malam hari semakin ramai. Begitu juga dengan layar televisi lebar yang sengaja disediakan di pusat distrik, terus-menerus menyiarkan berita terkini tentang kebakaran salah satu rumah orang ternama di Kota Nol. 

Kota Nol adalah sebutan untuk ibukota Republik Korea Baru. Di sana adalah pusat republik di mana pemerintahan dijalankan. Kota yang paling megah dengan harta kekayaan terbanyak di mana kalangan orang yang berkuasa berkumpul di kota tersebut. 

Kyungsoo ingin ke sana, bahkan ingin tinggal menetap di sana. Begitulah impiannya suatu saat nanti.

Sirene mobil patroli kepolisian masih bising menghiasi dini hari Distrik 12, tetapi Kyungsoo tak heran sama sekali karena itu sudah seperti kebiasaan. 

Kyungsoo malah lebih dikejutkan dengan mobil hitam merek  _ porsche _ yang entah keluaran tahun berapa; terlalu tua. Mobil itu terhenti tepat di sisi jalan yang baru saja Kyungsoo lewati. 

Beberapa orang besar setelan serba hitam keluar dari mobil itu. Mereka berjalan beriringan tepat di belakang punggung Kyungsoo; semacam mengikuti. Namun, Kyungsoo tak ingin panik. Ia tetap berjalan santai sembari sesekali melirik ke belakang punggungnya. 

Mereka tampak wajar, tetapi Kyungsoo tahu dirinya benar-benar sedang diikuti. Bahkan di kala Kyungsoo berbelok di sebuah gang dan mempercepat langkahnya, orang besar itu tetap mengikuti. 

Tanpa pikir panjang, lantas Kyungsoo mencoba berlari kencang, berusaha melarikan diri meskipun dua orang itu tetap mengejar. Asumsi-asumsi acak menjelajahi kepala akan alasan mengapa dirinya tiba-tiba diikuti. 

Sialnya, Kyungsoo lengah di sebuah persimpangan yang buntu. para lelaki itu dengan cekat datang mengunci dan menyekap. 

"Lepaskan! Siapa kalia—" Mulut Kyungsoo tersumpal sapu tangan yang sengaja dilekatkan. 

Tak butuh detik waktu yang banyak, tubuh memberontak Kyungsoo kemudian melemah, pandangan kabur hingga ia terjatuh. Lantas, semua menjadi gelap. 

#KFFdiRumahAja

"ARGH!" 

Sudah lima belas kali; Kyungsoo terbangun dengan air sedingin es yang terguyur di tubuhnya, membuat ia menggigil, menusuk di kulit tubuhnya. 

Kyungsoo sudah hafal sekali, setelahnya mereka akan mengganti baju yang ia gunakan, lantas menyuntikkan cairan tubuhnya yang Kyungsoo bahkan tak tahu itu untuk apa. 

Mereka menutup mata Kyungsoo, mengikat kedua tangan, dan mengunci kuat sehingga Kyungsoo tak dapat memberontak. Hanya mulut saja yang terus berteriak mengumpat dan memaki; jika mereka kesal dengan teriakan Kyungsoo, mereka tak segan membungkam, memberi obat penenang, atau membius, hingga ia benar-benar tak berdaya. 

Penyiksaan itu selesai setelah mereka memaksa Kyungsoo menelan obat yang membuatnya terpaksa tertidur. 

Dia akan terbangun dan tersentak di dalam sebuah ruangan kamar kecil yang begitu bersih dan rapi. Dinding-dinding yang sengaja diberi warna putih, membuat kamar Kyungsoo begitu cerah dan begitu terang. Menu makanan juga tersedia di dekat pintu ruangan kamarnya. 

Kyungsoo menilik lagi, berusaha mengitari pandangan ke setiap sudut ruangan kamar ini untuk mencari perbedaan dari waktu ke waktu. Namun, tetap sama. Hanya ruangan ada ruangan tidak cukup besar yang berdominan putih dengan sebuah ruangan kecil lain yang digunakan sebagai toilet dan tempat pembuang lainnya. 

Ada dua buah kamera pengintai di sudut ruangan yang Kyungsoo yakin sekali mereka gunakan untuk mengawasi gerak-gerik Kyungsoo. Ranjang tidur di tengah-tengah ruangan, bersebelahan dengan sebuah meja dan kursi kecil. Tidak ada apa pun yang tersedia di atas meja itu. 

Kyungsoo tak tahu dimana salahnya. Dia juga tak mengerti akan alasan mengapa ia sampai terkurung di dalam tempat ini. Kyungsoo tak tahu alasan mengapa harus ia terguyur air dingin lantas diberi suntikan dan obat-obatan yang tak Kyungsoo paham apa kegunaannya. Kyungsoo bahkan menerka-nerka seberapa banyak orang yang mengalami hal yang sama, ataukah, ini terjadi hanya pada dirinya saja. 

Kyungsoo tak dapat menebak, ia tak tahu saat ini sedang siang atau di malam hari. Yang jelas, di satu waktu penerangan kamarnya akan padam dan gelap sekali. Dia akan terlelap oleh wewangian yang barangkali sengaja mereka berikan di ruangan Kyungsoo. Lantas kemudian, ia akan terbangun oleh guyuran air yang dingin; begitu saja seterusnya. 

Kyungsoo belum menyentuh makanannya, karena kenyataannya ia enggan melahap menu makanan yang mereka sediakan jika tidak dalam keadaan benar-benar lapar. Namun, kali ini ia tersentak oleh tangan yang muncul dari lubang kecil di bagian bawah pintu. Dia berusaha membereskan makanan yang belum tersentuh sama sekali. 

Tanpa pikir panjang, dengan cepat Kyungsoo merangkak, mendekati pintu kamarnya, dan menangkap tangan yang merayap memberesi menu makanan. Ini adalah bukan pertama kali Kyungsoo melakukannya. Bahkan ketika sebuah tangan merayap di sana, Kyungsoo selalu menahannya. 

"Selamat kan aku! Tolong selamatkan aku!" Kyungsoo merengek, menggenggam dengan erat tangan besar itu. 

Jika hari-hari kemarin, tangan yang datang akan tersentak dan memberontak dengan kuat memaksa Kyungsoo melepaskan; pemilik tangan bahkan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Namun, kali ini tangan itu bergeming tak memberikan respons semacam perlawanan. Kyungsoo pun dapat merasakan perbedaan, tangan ini lebih besar dan hangat dari tangan yang sebelumnya. 

"HALO?! SELAMATKAN AKU!" Merasakan ia yang berbeda, Kyungsoo semakin bersemangat. Ia semakin menuntut lebih. 

"Mereka mengawasi." 

Kyungsoo tersentak, ia tergemap manakala suara bisik terdengar dari pintu besi ruangan kamarnya. Mata bahkan menjeling melirik kamera pengintai yang terpasang rapi di sudut langit-langit kandangnya ini. 

"Lepaskan ... sebelum mereka datang dan mencurigai," pintanya dengan lembut, tidak ada perlawanan kasar seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. 

Belum mau melepaskan, Kyungsoo berkernyit, mencoba menerka suara yang berbisik itu. Terdengar khas sekali seolah Kyungsoo pernah mendengar ini sebelumnya; sebuah suara khas rendah milik seorang lelaki.

"Selamatkan aku!" pinta Kyungsoo dengan bisikan. 

"Lepaskan," pintanya juga. 

"Tidak sebelum kau mengatakan akan mengeluarkanku dari sini!" Kyungsoo semakin menuntut. 

"Itu bukan hal mudah."

"Katakan mengapa aku berada di sini?! Apa yang mereka inginkan dariku?!" 

"Lepaskan sebelum lampu peringatan berbunyi dan berkedip—" 

Namun, belum selesai ucapan lelaki di balik pintu besi itu, benar saja jika lampu peringatan berbunyi dan berkedip. 

"Ini bahaya. Mereka akan membunuhku dan menyiksamu dengan sangat. Jadi, lepaskan tanganku!" Kali ini ia terdengar panik, tetapi Kyungsoo tetap enggan melepas genggaman tangannya. Lelaki itu bahkan tak memberontak, itu berarti menunjukkan ia tak segan sama sekali. 

"Baiklah. Aku akan mendatangimu malam nanti. Aku berjanji!" 

"Malam?" Kyungsoo bergumam, membuatnya berasumsi jika kini sedang siang hari. Dan, di kala ia lengah, sang pemilik tangan menarik hingga lepas. 

"HEI?! APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN NOMOR DUA BELAS?!" 

Seruan itu terdengar sama kemudian. Kyungsoo yakin beberapa orang mendatangi dan menginterogasi pemilik tangan tadi. Lelaki itu memberi jawaban dan beralasan, tetapi Kyungsoo tak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan.

Selanjutnya, semua menjadi senyap. Kyungsoo menghela napas. Nanti malam akan datang, katanya. Kyungsoo berharap itu bukan janji yang palsu.

"Suara itu? Aku pernah mendengar, tapi di mana?" 

#KFFdiRumahAja

Suara pintu besi yang dibuka membuat Kyungsoo tersentak. Penerangan ruang kamarnya sudah dimatikan sehingga ia tak dapat melihat apapun. Kyungsoo ingin merangkak untuk menggapai pintu yang terbuka itu.

"Jangan bergerak. Tetap di sana," perintah suara yang dikenal, barangkali ia menyadari Kyungsoo yang akan bangkit dari ranjangnya. 

Ini adalah lelaki yang tadi, yang berjanji akan datang di malam hari. Kini Kyungsoo dapat menebak, jika penerangan sudah padam, petanda malam sudah tiba. 

"Ada sensor pelacak terpasang di tubuhmu, mereka akan curiga jika kau banyak bergerak di malam hari. Sudah kukatakan, mereka mengawasi." 

"Siapa?!" balas Kyungsoo. 

Suara pintu besinya tertutup kembali, Kyungsoo bisa merasakan langkah santai lelaki itu datang mendekat. Kyungsoo juga bisa merasakan ia kini sudah duduk di pinggiran ranjang Kyungsoo. 

"Mereka yang menginginkanmu," jawabnya singkat, masih membuat Kyungsoo tak mengerti. 

"Siapa yang menginginkanku?! Mengapa menginginkanku?!" Kyungsoo menuntut jawaban. 

"Jika kau sudah berada di sini, berarti pemilikmu dalam masa krisis."

Ucapannya membuat Kyungsoo berkernyit dahi. "Pemilikku? Siapa?! Kim Suho?" 

Kyungsoo tak dapat melihat, namun Kyungsoo yakin lelaki itu tersentak oleh nama yang Kyungsoo sebutkan; terbaca dari jeda cukup lama sebelum akhirnya ia memberi respons ucapan Kyungsoo. 

"Kau kenal Kim Suho?" tanyanya. 

"Dia yang menjagaku selama ini," jawab Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo tak ingat segalanya kala ia terbangun di satu waktu. Hanya ada Kim Suho di sisinya yang menceritakan tentangnya dan segala kenangan yang samar. Kim Suho juga yang selama ini peduli, meskipun akhir-akhir ini lelaki dewasa itu tidak pernah datang menjenguk. 

"Sesuai dugaanku, kau masih dijaga dengan ketat ternyata." 

"Kumohon! Jelaskan dengan sejelasnya! Jangan membuatku semakin bingung!" Kyungsoo membentak, sejak tadi lelaki ini bergumam kalimat yang tak satupun bisa dimengerti. 

"Kim Suho bukan pemilik, tetapi penciptamu. Pemilikmu adalah orang yang membayar Kim Suho untuk mencipta dirimu." 

"A—Apa-apaan ini?! Pemilik?! Pencipta?! Kau gila?! Penciptaku adalah Tuhan yang kuasa!" Kyungsoo tak terima, bagaimana dia bisa diciptakan oleh seseorang yang selama ini menjaganya. Kim Suho bahkan tak sekali pun menceritakan tentang cipta mencipta. 

"Kau tahu, mengapa kau memiliki kisah masa lalu yang samar?" Dia bertanya. Kyungsoo tak menjawab, hanya berkernyit menunggu kalimat lelaki itu yang selanjutnya. 

"Karena kau memang tak memiliki itu dan mereka gagal mentransfer kisah masa lalu yang mereka ciptakan untuk kehidupanmu. Iya, kau adalah produk gagal yang terbuang!" 

Kyungsoo tertawa kernyih. "Jangan bercanda! Aku bukan sebuah produk! Aku adalah manusia sempurna layaknya manusia lainnya!" Dia tidak terima dikatakan produk gagal yang terbuang.

"Tidak. Bukan. Kau adalah klona. Rekayasa genetika. Hasil kloning seorang manusia. Kau adalah tiruan seorang manusia." 

Mata Kyungsoo mendelik. Barangkali empat puluh detik ia bergeming dan tergemap, berusaha menangkap makna. 

"T—Tidak! B—Bukan! Aku—"

"Bukankah kau membutuhkan jawaban mengapa? Maka aku datang memberitahumu. Jadi, dengarkan baik-baik." Dia memotong ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Mereka menyebutmu nomor dua belas, berarti kau adalah produk gagal kedua belas karena mereka akan memberi nama alias bukan sekedar nomor jika kau tidak gagal." 

"Kau diciptakan untuk mereka yang tinggal di Kota Nol; mereka yang berkuasa, ternama, dan memiliki uang banyak untuk membayar sangat luar biasa mahal atas pembuatan klona semacam dirimu. Dengan tujuan, agar mereka bisa hidup lebih lama dan memakai dirimu sebagai pengganti hidup mereka." Dia menjeda sejenak, memastikan Kyungsoo tak memotong kalimatnya. 

"Para klona yang sempurna, mereka dikarantina dan harus melakukan siklus hidup sehat, serta dijaga dengan ketat di lantai teratas bunker ini. Mereka diperlakukan layaknya manusia seutuhnya dengan iming-iming dan impian hidup mewah dan indah di Kota Nol yang didambakan. Mereka tidak tahu jika hidup mereka terancam bahaya, karena sang pemilik bahkan hanya membutuhkan organ-organ yang berharga di tubuh klonanya." 

"Para klona yang gagal, akan dibuang ke distrik dua belas, dengan cerita telah terjadi kecelakaan besar padanya ketika klona itu tersadar dan kemudian mereka mati perlahan karena memang klona yang gagal tak sanggup bertahan lama. Kau adalah kasus yang berbeda," ujarnya dan memberi jeda, membuat Kyungsoo berkernyit. Namun, kali ini ia enggan membantah, mendengarkan dengan cermat. 

"Kau tak dapat menangkap memori ingatan masa lalumu ketika mereka memberikan ingatan tersebut. Itulah alasan mengapa kau dikatakan gagal. Namun, kau tidak mati dalam tujuh hari setelah pembuangan. Bahkan ditunggu tujuh hari selanjutnya, kau tetap saja tidak mati. Itulah mengapa, selanjutnya kau dijaga dengan baik oleh penciptamu, Dokter Kim Suho." 

"Barangkali Dokter itu berusaha menyelamatkanmu, nyatanya organisasi mengetahui itu. Kau dibawa kembali ke sini." Dia beranjak dari ranjang Kyungsoo. 

"Pemilikmu sedang dalam masa yang genting, sangat kritis. Dia membutuhkan dirimu dengan cepat untuk menyembuhkan penyakitnya." Dia menghela napas, tampaknya dia akan menyudahi informasi yang ia berikan. 

Namun, Kyungsoo menahan langkahnya.."S—Sudah akan pergi?! Kau belum menyelesaikan ceritamu! A—Apa kau akan membiarkan mati di sini?! Bawa aku pergi dari sini! Entah itu pemilik ku, entah aku benar seorang klona! Aku tak peduli! Aku ingin pulang." tuntut Kyungsoo. 

"Sudah waktunya. Gas penenang akan dihidupkan untuk membuatmu tertidur. Aku harus pergi." 

"T—Tapi, tapi aku—" 

Kyungsoo berhasil menahan tangannya. Tangan besar dan hangat seperti yang ia tangkap di siang hari tadi. 

"Bersabarlah, belum saatnya." Dia berucap dan melepas tangan Kyungsoo. "Aku akan membawamu keluar nanti, Soo  _ ya _ ." 

Bola mata Kyungsoo melebar di kegelapan. Dia termangu oleh namanya yang dipanggil begitu akrab seolah mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak lama. 

"S—Siapa?! Siapa kau?! Mengapa cuma-cuma memberitahukan semua ini dan bermaksud menolongku?!" 

Cukup lama dia tak menjawab, sampai akhirnya dia berucap, "Aku?" Dia terkekeh kecil. "Anggap saja aku sedang mematai organisasi ini." 

Kakinya melangkah hingga ke pintu kamar Kyungsoo. "Dan kau, Soo  _ ya _ . Kau adalah seseorang yang berharga untukku."

Dia meninggalkan Kyungsoo, meninggalkan ketidak mengertian dan kebingungan. 

#KFFdiRumahAja

Kyungsoo menunggu, sudah malam demi malam dilalui. Sudah berkali-kali pula ia tersiksa dengan rutinitas yang mereka lakukan. Lelaki itu mengatakan jika Kyungsoo sedang dinetralisasi, sebelum dia layak dipindahkan bersama para klona yang sempurna lainnya. 

Namun, Kyungsoo tak ingin berlagak menjadi orang bodoh dengan iming-iming Kota Nol yang megah. Toh nantinya, ia sama sekali tak akan pernah sampai di Kota yang indah itu. Terlebih, setelah kenyataan yang diucap lelaki itu. 

Ah, Kyungsoo lupa mendesak menanyakan namanya. Kyungsoo bahkan tak tahu rupanya lantaran ia selalu datang di tengah kegelapan.

Hendak ulam, pucuk menjulai; Kyungsoo tersentak manakala pintu besinya berisik dan dipaksa terbuka. Padahal penerangan belum padam sama sekali. 

"Kita akan keluar dari sini." Tanpa mengucap salam sapa, dia membuat Kyungsoo mendelik tajam. 

Suaranya sama dengan lelaki malam itu. Kyungsoo kini dapat melihat wajahnya yang rupawan dengan setelan kemeja putih dan celana dasar hitam. Kyungsoo tak mengenal orang ini, tetapi dia tahu siapa. 

"Kim Jongin!" 

Kyungsoo membuat pergerakannya terhenti. "Ah, kau mengenal wajah ini?!" Dia tersenyum kernyih. 

Namun, segera kembali mendekat dengan peralatan yang Kyungsoo tak tahu. Dia mengajak Kyungsoo duduk di ranjang dan mulai meraih lengan Kyungsoo. 

"Ini akan sakit, tapi bertahanlah. Aku harus mengeluarkan pelacakmu." Dia berucap dengan tangan yang memegang pisau kecil. 

"Akk!" Bahkan tanpa persetujuan Kyungsoo, lelaki itu sudah menyayat pangkal lengan sebelah kanan.

"B—Bagaimana bisa? Kim Jongin sudah mati oleh kebakaran rumah yang terjadi." 

Tak mengenal, tetapi Kyungsoo tahu karena Kim Jongin adalah dokter ternama di Kota Nol yang kerap kali diberitakan di televisi layar besar di pusat distrik. Lelaki ini dikenal menyelamatkan Republik Korea Baru tahun lalu dengan obat yang diciptakannya yang berhasil melawan pandemi virus berbahaya yang menjangkit. Dia sangat kaya raya. 

"Eum. Aku Kim Jongin, tapi bukan Kim Jongin yang itu." 

"Bagaimana—" Namun, mata Kyungsoo mendelik ketika memahami maksud Kim Jongin yang ini. 

"Klona?!" tebak Kyungsoo. 

"Tidak ada waktu. Kita harus cepat pergi!" Dia berucap setelah mengeluarkan chip kecil dari lengan Kyungsoo dan memberi perban. 

#KFFdiRumahAja

Tidak mudah. Mereka harus melewati lorong-lorong kecil tempat penyimpanan mesin-mesin di bungker ini. Mereka juga harus menaiki anak tangga demi anak tangga darurat untuk menjawab lantai teratas bungker ini. 

Kim Jongin mengatakan mereka tidak bisa menggunakan elevator atau jalur semacamnya untuk menghindari sorotan kamera pengintai. 

Banyak yang masih menjadi pertanyaan Kyungsoo; seperti, bagaimana bisa klona Kim Jongin bisa ada di sini, apa dia lakukan setelah Kim Jongin yang asli, apa benar dia mata-mata atau Kim Jongin yang asli sesungguhnya ikut bekerja pada organisasi rekayasa genetika ini. 

Langkah berlari-lari, mereka terhenti di sebuah ruangan besar. Semacam tempat parkir. Ada sebuah helikopter yang sudah dihidupkan di ujung sana. Kim Jongin menarik Kyungsoo mendatangi helikopter itu. 

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk bersiap-siap dan kemudian kubah ruangan terbuka, lantas mereka dengan mudah bisa melarikan diri.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Kyungsoo bergumam. 

Kim Jongin tersenyum. "Senang ada pesta perayaan di lantai para klona. Nyonya Ryu dua nol delapan akan melahirkan anak yang dikandungnya. Seperti janji yang dibuat, setelah melahirkan ia akan dibawa ke Kota Nol. Para klona dan staf ikut merayakan sehingga bungker terbawah yang berisi dirimu, terabaikan." 

Kim Jongin semakin terkekeh dan menyeringai. "Mereka tak tahu, setelah anak itu lahir, Nyonya Ryu akan segera dibunuh. Pemiliknya hanya menginginkan anak itu."

"Bukan itu! Bagaimana bisa kau dengan mudah mengeluarkanku?! Kau bisa mengakses segala ruangan yang kita lalui dan membutuhkan sidik jari. Bahkan menggunakan helikopter semacam ini!" 

"Kau tak tahu? Kim Jongin adalah pemilik bungker ini. Dia yang menciptakan organisasi dan melakukan penelitian rekayasa genetika ini. Dia yang menghimpun semua dokter dan peneliti ternama di seluruh dunia, untuk membuat klona dan menggandakan manusia." 

Kyungsoo melirik, menatap tajam dengan mata terbuka lebar tak percaya. Namun, lelaki di sampingnya tampak tenang dengan senyuman. 

"Aku sangat identik seratus persen dengannya dengannya sehingga aku bisa mengakses apa pun miliknya sesuka hatiku." Dia berucap sembari menatap ke depan matanya. 

"Apa yang terjadi pada Kim Jongin yang asli? Mengapa dia terbakar bersama rumahnya." 

"Aku membakarnya." Klona Kim Jongin tersenyum enteng. "Awalnya kukira kami kembar, namun nyatanya aku seorang klona. Sudah kukatakan bukan, jika klona dibuat untuk menjamin pemiliknya agar dapat hidup lebih lama lagi." Dia memberi jeda dan menatap Kyungsoo kembali. 

"Dia menginginkanku, agar ia bisa hidup lebih lama menikmati harta kekayaannya. Jadi, kubakar saja ia bersama harta-hartanya itu." 

Kyungsoo bergidik, begitu ngeri dan menelan liurnya. Seorang klona ternyata bisa sadis seperti milik Kim Jongin ini. 

"Kau tahu? Mengapa Kim Jongin mendirikan organisasi ini?" tanyanya kemudian membuat Kyungsoo berkernyit tak mengerti. "Karena tunangannya yang menderita  _ Clarkson's Disease _ ." 

Semakin berkerut dahi, Kyungsoo tak tahu maksudnya sama sekali. Dia sungguh tak pintar sama sekali. Kehidupannya di distrik dua belas bahkan hanya untuk mencari sesuap nasi dan bertahan hidup. 

"Ini adalah sindrom kebocoran kapiler sistemik, yang merupakan kelainan langka yang ditandai dengan kebocoran plasma dari pembuluh darah. Hal ini menyebabkan pembengkakan. Gejalanya berawal dari kenaikan pembuluh darah kecil (kapiler) yang mendadak dan tak dapat dijelaskan. Tidak ada obat yang pasti, hanya terapi dan perawatan dengan tujuan untuk menstabilkan gejala dan mencegah komplikasi yang parah. Sehingga jalan satu-satunya adalah Kim Jongin harus mencipta klona tunangannya agar ia bisa sembuh seperti semula." 

Dia melirik Kyungsoo lagi dan tersenyum. "Namun, nyatanya klona tunangannya gagal dibuat dan terpaksa dibuang." 

Kyungsoo berkedip, tampak khawatir dengan apa yang selanjutnya akan dikatakan klona Kim Jongin ini. 

"Kau benar, tepat sama seperti yang kau pikirkan." Dia berucap santai seperti dapat membaca pikiran Kyungsoo. 

"Do Kyungsoo adalah tunangan Kim Jongin, seorang koki ternama di Kota Nol pada masanya. Namun, setelah gejala penyakit langka itu menjangkit, Do Kyungsoo seakan hilang hanya tinggal nama. Kim Jongin menyembunyikannya dengan begitu rapi dan rapat." 

Kyungsoo bergidik ketika mendapatkan jawabannya. Dia menelan liur membasahi kerongkongan yang tercekat. 

Sulit dipercaya, namun Kyungsoo sedikit ketakutan. "A—Apa aku akan dibunuh?" 

Klona Kim Jongin menggeleng. "Mereka akan memaksamu menyedot ingatan memori indah milik Do Kyungsoo yang asli. Lantas kau akan hidup sebagai Do Kyungsoo itu, bukan sebagai dirimu sendiri." 

Dia menghela nafasnya. "Itu yang menyedihkan. Ketika harus hidup dengan memori orang lain, dan membuat kita menjadi semacam robot yang diperbudak saja. Aku tak mau hidup dengan sikap dan ketamakan Kim Jongin. Aku ingin jadi diriku sendiri, Soo ya."

Kyungsoo tak memiliki jawaban, karena sungguh, ia begitu terhempas oleh kenyataan hidupnya. 

Tinggal di distrik dua belas yang menyedihkan, membuatnya bermimpi untuk bisa hidup di tempat megah seperti Kota Nol. Namun nyatanya, Kota Nol menunggunya untuk hidup menjadi orang lain, bukan dirinya sendiri. 

"Aku akan membawamu ke Kota Nol, bertemu Do Kyungsoo. Ini akan menjadi pilihanmu, Soo." Dia menatap tajam, jauh menusuk di iris mata Kyungsoo. 

"Bunuh saja dia dan hidup bersamaku, atau kau akan hidup sebagai Do Kyungsoo yang itu."

  
  


[ **END** ]


End file.
